The Demon Within
by foxfire222
Summary: I am so sorry for the long wait on the update but chapter seven will tell you why. please if you are still a fan forgive me for i am not worthy to kiss any of your feet. so please reveiw
1. The begining

Welcome to my very first fanfiction. I hope that you all enjoy this story as i will try to update at least once every two days. Before you read this i must let you know that this is going to be a crossover with Inuyash and Saiyuki.

Chapter One: The Unexpected Visitor

Banging was all that could be heard at 2A.M. in the mourning at the Xiaolin temple. Kimiko heard it as she was going to get a drink and answered the gate. She let out a scream of terror at the sight before her. It was Jack Spicer and he was covered in blood. And just before he passed out he said only tow words

"Their dead"

Jack heard voices as he slowly drifted out of sleep.

"Is he ok?That was a lot of blood." who was that, they sounded so familiar.

"Yes, it seems the blood came from head and chest wounds. They were nothing to bad, already healed a littel bit." They sound so familiar.

"What do you think happened to him. Did he get into a fight or something." Why can't i remember?

Jack opened his eyes and saw four people standing over him. It confused him to see them looking at him as if at any minute he would attack them. They looked about to faint when he politely asked "Who are you? As a matter of fact, who am I?"

"You don't remember who we are? Is this some kind of sick joke?" asked Raimundo.

"No, but I wish it was" Jack was suddenly full of fear. He had no idea who he was, where he was, who these people were, or what to do. Jack jumped as he felt someone take his shakeing hand in a comforting way. He looked up to see a beautiful girl smileing down at him like an angel.

"You don't have to fbe scared. We are your friends." As she said this the boys behind her nodded. They may not have liked hime, but to leave him the way he was without any help was something that they just could not do. When he had gone back to sleep the monks decided to talk to Master Fung.

"So he cant remember anything at all?" Asked Master Fung.

"No, its scary. Its like his mind is a dusted board" said Omi worriedly.

"You mean a clean slate, and yeah." Relpied Raimundo.

"His head injury was not seriouse enough to give hime memory lose so it must be something else. Purhaps something happened to him to cause him trama." Suggested Master Fung.

"Yes, we must investigate at once." Said Omi.

Dojo slithered in in a panic as he yelled "Huston we have a problem with Jack." The monks followed him out of the room.

Chapter Two: The Body Count

They all followed Dojo to the infurmary to se Jack lying right were they had left him. The room looked exactly the same as it always had. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Are you sure you didnt just have a dream partner?"Asked Clay inquizicaly."Jack looks just fine to me and so dose everything else in this room."

"Look at his hands." Dojo whimpered.

Everyone gaseped at what they saw. His hand were normal except for on very tiny detail,"HE HAS CLAWS!" yelled Kimiko. Jack did not even move in his sleep. But the worst part was that the claws were covered in dried blood.

"Dojo, we must investigate like Master Fung suggested. Let us remove the lead to Jack's house!"Said Omi as he struck a heroic pose.

"Good idea littel man, lets go" they all jumped onto Dojo,s back and went as fast a posabel to Jack Spicers house.

What they found when they got there was horific. The house was a wreck. Windows were shatered in variouse places. The door had been brocken down off of its hinges. And not a singel sound could be heard over the moaning wind.

An evil aura seemed to be comeing from everywher so they deside to split up. Omi took the yard. Raimundo took the first floor. Kimiko took the second floor. Clay took the basement/evil lair.

Omi

Omi searched the grounds as if he were looking for a contact lense. While doing so he found twohings of intrest. One, a shen gong wu that they had never found a week ago and had asumed it to be lost. It was the Demon Pendent. Its powers were a mystery. To bad that it appeared to be broken. The second thing was that all the destroyed Jack-Bots were sliced as clean as slices of bread. The cuts smoothe with the heat that had cause the cut. Then he heard a scream "Kimiko."

Raimundo

Raimundo was checking the first floor and he found exactly what Omi had minus the Demon Pendent. Plus there were claw marks all over the walles and floors. Dojo saw the marks and suddenly turned pail"We have to get the others and leave now or we are all going to die" Then they both heard a scream."Kimiko"

Clay

Clay realised that something was in the basement half way down the stairs. He prepared for battel and went down the rest of the steps silently. He was shocked by what he say. Huddeled on the floor with a sheet covering everything but he face, sat a girl with her knees in her arms. As he approached her she started and turned around with a look of fear in her eyes at the sight of him. He realised that she thought that he was going to hurt her so he spoke."Its going to be fine. I am here to help you, i'm going to take you somewhere safe." She smiled and fainted, Clay just catching her before she hit the ground and then he heard a scream"Kimiko"

Kimiko

Kimiko had walked up the stairs to find it ws the worst she had seen so far. Holes the size of her litered the walls. She started to get a bit scared. She opened the first door to find what must have been Jack's room. It was full of tools and oil stains were everywhere. The next room was a bathroom that looked like the room had explodes. A giant hole blocked her progres down the hall so she jumped it. As she landed she looked to her right and screamed. Lyining on the floor where who must have been Jack's parents. They were dead, each with a burning hole over their hearts. She bolted back to the stairs only to colide with Raimundo. She screamed"Don't go up there. Its horrible, Jack's parents are dead."

Omi came up the stairs "Omi, go find Clay and meat us out front. We are leaving now." Raimundo shouted

Out on the lawn Omi came running out to his friends and said"Clay found a small girl. He is bring ing her for first aid"

Then out came Clay with a small bundel in his arms as they flew off. Omi telling them all the way back to the temple about his discovory of the Demon Pendent. Littel did the monks know what was waiting for them back at the temple.

There all done. Pealse review me. I have never gotten a reveiw before and all it will take is one per chapter for me to update. I really hope that you wiil enjoy it. BY-chan


	2. The hidden power

While all of this was going on Master Fung was talking to a small green demon named Jaken? He said that Jack had powers that would change the world. Two demons had come to his house to steal that power from him and he only distracted them long enough for Jack to just barley get away. He said that they were on their way here now to get him. Jaken said that it was best if Jack not remember anything about what happened just yet because it would probably traumatize him. He explained that the demons were very tricky and that they would try to fool them into thinking that he was the evil one but they were not to be trusted. He said that he would protect Jack and stay with him until he awoke. As he left the monks came back.

Master Fung ran to greet them and tell them what had happened when Clay ran by saying, "Sorry, can't talk now. Omi will explain everything. Raimundo, go get some bandages and Kimino fetch some water. I'm going to drop her off at the hospital ward and then go get a medical monk." He ran off without another word to Master Fung with Dojo on his shoulders.

He was going so fast that he did not even notice the green thing sitting next to Jack's bed. Dojo jumped off of Clay's back as he ran out and confronted the thing. "Who are you and what are you doing here. This is a sacred place so get out."

The thing turned to him and said "I am Jaken and I have Master Fung's permission to be here. I wish you would leave so that I may continue to heal him."

Dojo left and Jaken jumped over to the sheet-warped figure. He gasped, it was Rin. The last time he had seen he was dropping her off at a human village. He removed the sheets and smiled. The girl had a tail and fox ears, she had found out how to make herself a demon. He remembered fondly how clever she had always been. He may not ever have shown it until the day he gave her away but he really did worry about her safety.

He heard footsteps and realized what the monks would do to her if they found her here. He ran to the door and jumped to the top of his staff to stare into the eyes of Clay. "What in tarnashen are you?"

"I am the person that you will listen to. Go tell Master Fung that I say this girl is just like Jack. He will understand. And tell him that I am not to be disturbed."

Clay nodded and left. Jaken walked back over to Rin and shook her gently. "Rin, wake up. Time to wake up."

She opened her eyes and began to cry as she hugged him. "Lord Jaken, is that you. I am so happy to see you." She stood up and said in a serious voice "I have come to show you that I am worthy of serving Lord Seshomaru. I had this dream that this boy was him and in order to release his powers fully we must go see someone named Chase Young." Rin finished.

Jaken froze in terror. 500 years ago his master had fought this man and had almost lost. Soon after that a monk using a strange metal coin had trapped him. Seeing this man would be very dangerous. He gulped and told Rin to stay here and provide backup for the monks if they needed help. He then went to the vault and used the Golden Tiger Claws to go to Chase's house.

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I couldn't figure out how to. I hope that you will enjoy this Chapter. I would also like to thank all those that reviewed by saying that you are the best evil reviewers and evil girl genius could ask for (snif).**


	3. The Attack

**Hello and welcome to the 3rd chapter of this fanfiction. Before we continue there is something that I keep forgetting to do. I do not own any of these characters. There, now that that's out of the way we can get down to business. ENJOY!**

All of the young worriers stood in front of the temple gates. Master Fung had informed them of the so to come attack. They waited in the dark for the demons to come.

Kimiko was the first to see something "Look" she said.

Two figures were coming down the path toward the temple. A red hooded cloak covered one. The other hid under nothing. He looked to be about their age. He wore long cloth pants that covered his feet and dragged in the dirt. He also wore a sleeveless red shirt. On his head he wore a baseball cap that covered the tips of his ears. On his back was a cape that covered his entire backside. The hooded figure stooped as the young man came forward to address them. The young monks got into there fighting stances.

The young boys smiling face turned into a worried one at the sight of the fighting positions. "Hey, hold on a second. I come in peace and mean you no harm or ill will. I really don't plane on fighting you. All I want is a room for the…"

"You are so lying. The only reason you're here is for Jack." Said Raimundo as interrupted the boy.

The hooded figure suddenly stood and began to walk forward. The boy suddenly looked like he was going to faint in fear as the figure approached. But they were all shocked when the figure kneeled down on one knee. The boy was yanked down to the ground by the figure into a similar position. The figure looked at the ground as he said "Please, we just need to help him. We mean the boy no harm. But if we must fight you to enter then we have no choice." The cloak fell to the ground and the figure stood in full view. He had long silver hair and yellow eyes. He wore a red kimono and black beads and teeth around his neck. He wore no shoes and his only weapon was an old rusty looking sword. But the strangest thing was he had a pair of dog-ears instead of human ones.

The young man suddenly ripped his pants in half to reveal fox paws instead of feet. His hat fell to the ground revealing their pointed tips. And his cloak fell to reveal a foxtail coming out of the back of his pants. He, unlike the man, had no weapons to speak of on his person.

The man looked serious as he said "This is your last chance to surrender the boy. What do you choose?"

Omi jumped forward saying "We choose to fight, Leopard Attack."

"Same here. Fire Flip" Kimiko jumped forward after Omi.

The man jumped over Omi and landed behind him. He grabbed his feet and threw him into the temple wall knocking him out and denting the wall.

The boy jumped in front of Kimiko and countered her fire flip with one of his own. He grabbed her waist and before he knocked her out he said "Don't play with fire, its dangerous."

"You assholes. You are so going down. Wind!" Raimundo jumped forward and was caught by the neck by the man. He squirmed until he was slammed into the wall and knocked out.

Clay looked around and saw that he was the only one left standing. He ran into the temple, planing on going to protect Jack. But just as he was about to make it to the hospital ward he was struck from behind and paralyzed by the man. He watched helplessly as the man walked into the room. He was really confused when he came out, and hoisted him up by his collar saying "Where is he?"

Clay was shocked as he replied "I don't know."

The look on the mans face said that Clay was about to be pummeled. The man unparalyzed him and said "I don't attack defenseless men" He lunged forward and Clay closed his eyes and waited. He herd the fist stop when someone yelled

"INUYASHA, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT BOY. HE DID NOTHING WRONG"

It was the girl from before. The one he had rescued. He stared at he as he realized "You're a demon to!"

The man, now identified as Inuyasha, hit Clay on the side of the neck and the last thing Clay saw was the man turning to face the girl. He looked at her and saw that she was crying.

Kimiko woke up and ran into the temple to see the girl they had rescued fighting with the strange demon, who now had a giant sword. The scary part was was that she was doing better then Kimiko had been doing herself. That is until she slipped and fell. The man charged for the final blow…

At Chase Young's home a portal opened. Jaken came out with an unconscious Jack. "What are you doing here Jaken."

Jaken shook as he looked up at the evil figure before him. "I am here for a potion." He was surprised to have it drop into his hand.

"Now get out or I will turn you into a cat-toy."

And the portal reopened and they were back in the vault. Jaken gave the boy the potion and…

Kimiko closed her eyes but never heard the sound of a life being ended. She opened her eyes to see Jack in front of the man with his giant sword about one inch from Jacks head. "Get out of the way boy of your going to get hurt." Jack ignored him and turned to the girl checking her for injuries. "Who the hell are you?"

Jack turned and said in a voice so cold it would freeze the fires of Hell "Why Inuyasha, do you not remember your own brother?"


	4. What the Hell happened

**This is foxfire222 with my fourth update. I hope that you are all enjoying this fic so far. Please tell me if you do and I just might submit this other one that I am writing. Please and Thankyou.**

As Jack said these words, Inuyasha realized what must have happened. "What. You look so surprised by the fact that I got out. Well I did and this boy makes the perfect vessel. Watch this." Jack began to change. His hair grew longer and his ears grew pointy. His hand began to grow claws. His eyes change from a red to a golden yellow. His twisted smile grew even more twisted with the addition of fangs. And for a final touch a purple crescent moon appeared on his forehead.

Kimiko saw Clay lying on the ground and ran to him. He refused to wake up. She began to cry. That's when she looked over and saw what Jack had become. She was scared as she saw the small girl demon begin to walk over to them. She stopped and looked at Clay and asked, "What is wrong with him?"

"He won't wake up." Kimiko answered sadly.

The girl inspected him and said with some sort of relief "He is just knocked out and should be fine tomorrow."

Out side the temple

Raimundo awoke to a horrible pain in his head. He was about to sit up when a hand stopped him. He opened his eyes to see the demon boy who had attacked them. "Get away from me or you will be sorry."

The boy looked hurt and said sadly "Fine, but you have to promise to change the bandages on your head at least once a day."

Raimundo noticed that he had been bandaged and so had Omi who was lying a few feet away. He realized that this boy had really told the truth when he said that he did not wish to hurt them. Raimundo felt really low for what he had just said. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought you were trying to hurt me. But why are you trying to heal us? Why do you want Jack so badly?"

The boy sighed and began his story. "That little man Jaken has been lying to you this whole time. He was the cause of all of Jacks suffering. Jaken was trying to get Jack to unleash the demon that was inside of that pendent. The demon inside it is called Seshomaru and he is a very evil demon. We sealed him in that pendent 500 years ago and gave it to this temple to protect it. That boy found it and used it. Seshomaru took over his body and killed everyone in that house. Me and Inuyasha, that other guy I was with sensed that something was wrong so we went to check it out. By the time we got there it was to late and we tried to knock him out but he got away."

Raimundo was feeling ill "So let me get this straight, we have been aiding the bad guy."

"Yep"

"OK. Well since we are on the same side now I might as well now your name. Mines Raimundo." Rai smiled and offered his hand.

"Shipo" the boy smiled back and shook Rai's hand.

Then they heard a loud boom.

In side of the temple Jack/Seshomaru was on the roof and he was frustrated that his new body was so weak. He called Rin and Jaken to him and they used the Golden Tiger Claws to escape.

Inuyasha turned to the two young monks in the courtyard. "You're the good guy aren't you" Said the girl monk. He nodded. "Crap"


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy this chapter of doooooooooooom………ENJOY IT.**

A portal opened up next to a waterfall in the middle of a forest. Jack/Seshomaru jumped out of it followed by Jaken and Rin. He fell to the ground.

"My lord, are you hurt?" Asked Rin as Jaken set up camp.

"No. I just cant control this body for very long. Train this boy and tell him that he is the new Demon King." Then Jack/Seshomaru fainted.

Jack awoke feeling like a pile of shit. The last thing he remembered was seeing this demon come out of a Shen Gong Wu. He looked around at his suroundings. The first and only thing that caught his attention was a girl in the waterfall nearby. She was in a meditation position and in a trance by the looks of it. He jumped 10 feet in the air when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirrled around to see a small green man.

"Welcome to your new life my most honored demon king. We are your loyal servents." He turned to the waterfall and shouted at the girl "Rin, the master has awoken."

The next thing that Jack knew he was in a tight hug as the girl cryed into his chest saying "OH I am so happy that you are alive. With the wounds that you had I thought that you might…" She seemed unabel to continue.


	6. chapter 5 part 2

**I am so sorry for the update before this one. I was trying to edit it and I pressed the wrong button by mistake. This is the continuation of what was in that chapter.**

Jack had no idea why he did what he did nest but he found himself holding the girl in a comforting way. He petted her head and said quietly "I will never leave you alone. Every thing is going to be OK. Shhhh shhhh."

That day was spent swimming, eating, and sleeping. Jack was so happy. At first he asked why they called him lord Jack. They told him that the pendent he had used had given him demon powers and he was the new demon king. Jack also found that his body was built better then it had been. He found that he was stronger and could do a lot more then before. Jack found that he had no more need for his shoes or his black coat.

The nest day however was a different story.

"Lord Jack, wake up, you need to train your new body."Rin merselisly shook him. When he refused to wake she threw him into the pool at the base of the waterfall. After much cursing and a light breakfast his training began.

"You want me to what?" Jack yelled in shock as he stared at the 20 foot falls in front of him.

"I want you to climb the waterfall." Jaken repeated as he pointed at the falls. "You are a demon now but you lack the knowledge of how to use your new power. And if you don't climb the water fall I will not give you any supper." Jaken grinned evilly and watched as Jack began to climb up the waterfall against the falling water.

It only took 20 minutes and Jack was very proud of himself. He sat down on the grass only to be poked in the butt. He looked up to see Rin standing above him with a spear in each hand..

"Time to practice your sparing." Rin said as she smiled down cheerily at him.

The sparing went on until dinner. By then Jack was covered in cuts and bruises. He ate like a dog and slept right were he ate. This continued for 2 weeks. Over that time Jack became as quick thinking as Seshomarue, as fast as Koga, as sneaky as Shipo, and as confident as Inuyasha. On the mourning of the 15th day Rin went to wake Jack only to find him up and in a fighting position. Rin quickly called Jaken and stood behind Jack in their fighting positions.


	7. Forgive Me

**This is to all the people who read my fanfic and have been waiting for so long. If you will forgive me I hope you will continue to write. The reason that I have not updated in so long is due to the fact that I have been grounded. You may be wondering why I was grounded for so long. **

**See there was this concert that I wanted to go to. I even bought my own tickets and everything. But my parents being who they are said that I couldn't go because there might be beer. This was a very good argument except for the fact that I can't stand the taste of beer or any other type of alcohol. So I sort of snuck out, took the spare car and crashed it into a telephone poll because some drunken idiot from the same concert cut me off by about 2 inches. **

**This is a notice to say to all the nice people who reviewed me and gave me tips that I am deeply sorry for being soooooooo stupid.**

**If anyone forgives me within the next week or so I promise that I will update so often it will make your head explode.**

**And I realize that there not being a story here that you are anger but I want to make sure that my fans have not abandoned me. **


	8. the new attitude

(Flashback)

After the fight with Seshomaru, Inuyasha had left to get help. He left Shipo to help the temple with repairs. He went down the well and landed in a place he had not been in three hundred years. He snuk over to a river he remembered where Songo had always sat. As he hide behind a bush by the river he saw Miroku sitting next to Songo. He felt an over whelming sadness at the fact that he had outlived them. And then he saw Miroku's hand start moving and could not help but laugh out loud at the loud smack that followed.

"Who's there? Come out or I'll make you." Said Miroku as he clutched his hand.

"Well, look at that, a reflex. You no longer have that now that Naraku is gone." Said Inuyasha in a creepy voice. He was hardly able to contain his laughter.

"I can fight you," said Songo standing up.

"Not without your cat and a sprained ankle."

"Who are you? How do you know all of this?" Songo was now very angry.

"Guys, I'm hurt." Said Inuyasha as he stood up. "Don't you remember me?"

"Inuyasha? But you just left on a journey with Kagome." Miroku said confused.

"It's a long story"

(End Flashback)

As Songo and Miroku approached the camp they began to feel strange, like they were being watched. Then the smell of smoke blew in on the wind. The camp was on fire. Jaken was running away from a circle of fire. They both gasped as they saw two people trapped inside of it. A teenage boy and girl dressed in camping cloths were holding each other and yelling for help. Miroku quickly threw a freezing talisman. The fire disappeared as the boy fainted form the smoke. The girl started to shake him trying to wake him up.

Songo pushed her away saying "I'm sorry but I have to do this." She gave him mouth to mouth as Miroku held the girl back.

Suddenly the boy grabbed her and said "You should at least take me to dinner first, I'm not that kind of boy." Then he stood up holding Songo by her neck. "Drop all the holy items or else I'll break her neck." Said the boy as he tightened hi grip making Songo whimper. Miroku dropped his talismans and his cane.

(Five minutes later)

Miroku was hanging from a tree with his hands above his head and his feet where 2 feet away from the ground. They were tied and anchored with a rope pegged to the ground. He was completely unable to move. Song was still with the demon. She was tied like Miroku but on the opposite side of the clearing. The boy left Songo as soon as she was tied and headed for Miroku.

"So why did you try to sneak up on us. I could take that the wrong way you know." Said Jack with a look of mock hurt. "You must have a good reason. Would you mind telling me what it was, because even though you saved me and my sister, you are still suspicious." His plan was perfect. Pretend Jaken was the enemy to throw them off his trail. Get all the information he could and then make them his slaves.

Just like the idiot he was Miroku believed him. "We were looking for a boy who is possessed by demon energy. We were sent to find him before he was hurt. Have you seen him by any chance?"

Jack just laughed and said something that made Miroku quake with anger. "That pathetic whelp, he is dead. I killed him myself." In a way this was true. The wimpy boy he once was was gone forever.

Miroku looked scared as he said "He was just a boy, how could you? Did you enjoy killing a scared child?" Miroku shivered as a dark chuckle emitted from the demon that grew into a howl of laughter.

"You really don't get it do you? The boy is alive, but I killed his old self. And the only way to do that is if it was me. I am the boy, I am the killer, I am the demon…" Jack continued to laugh as he walked to the fire and withdrew a hot piece of metal. "And I am also your new master."

In one swift motion Jack ripped Miroku's cloths and branded his chest. Loud yells of pain filled the forest. The same process occurred to Songo only Rin was the one to brand her.

(I know it's a shorty but guess what……..Come on guess. Give up? Well another chapter has also been added with this one.)


	9. a twisted sence of humor

The next day Jack awoke in a grand mood. He looked at Jaken's sleeping form and decided to wake him. He decided to get a laugh by holding his nose and blocking his mouth. Jaken awoke panting and glaring angrily at Jack's laughing form rolling on the ground.

"You really are evil. I could have died." Jaken said standing up and heading to the fire to restart it.

"Hey, come on Jaken, it was just a joke. Oh I have a question for you." Said Jack as he sat on a mossy rock like a dog. "Why is it that I am more ruthless with my enemies then I was before? I mean, before I never would have done that. The scary part is that I'm not sorry for doing it." As he said this Jack was scratching his right ear with his foot like a dog.

"It's because of the demon power that you now posses. It removes most of your sympathy for your enemies." Said Jaken as he pointed to the two forms chained by the river. "The demon that you are now feels no sympathy for humans of any kind or type."

Rin ran up to Jack and saluted like a soldier. "Sir, the slaves are waking up. Can we start with the treatment?"

"Yes Rin. Lets break the new ones in." Jack sneered evilly while licking his fangs hungrily in excitement.

(I know this is really sick and twisted but I'm trying to show that he's a bit bipolar with this new demon power. But I promise that it will get better.)

Songo and Miroku were awake and trying to reach each other. They had each been chained by the ankle so they were only inches away from reaching each other.

"Songo I promise I will save us no matter what. I will protect the one that I love." Miroku said as they gave up and just look at each other. Songo nodded.

"Well ain't that sweet." Their heads turned to see Jack standing there with and evil smirk pasted on his face.

"Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you? You are a human boy, they are just using…" Songo never got to finish her sentence as Jack began to move forward.

"You should really be more polite." Said Jack as he approached Miroku. "Someone could get hurt." He garbed Miroku's arm and began to twist. "Now, apologize."

"I'm sorry, please stop." Songo cried as Miroku began to grunt in pain. Jack released him.

"See, that wasn't that hard. All you need to do is be good. The punishment for being bad will not hurt you. It will hurt another. I hope that is clear. Now lets begin the training."

The rest of the day was spent telling Miroku and Songo what to do. Every time one made a mistake, the other was hurt. At the end of the day they were chained close together as a reward and fell asleep shaking in each other's arms.

After a week of this they became as good as zombies. They word cloths that looked like Goth stuff. Miroku wore baggy black knee high shorts, black combat boots. And a black tank top. Songo wore the same thing. They did all Jack said and trained with him until one day…

"You are doing so well. Now it is time to finish this." Jack held out a potion to the kneeling pair. "This is your final bit of slave work. You are to drink this. It will make you completely loyal to me. But do not worry. Your love will still exist." Jack handed them the potion and they drank it. And their eyes finally lost the last bit of rebellious spark. They were gone and they knew it.

"Good. Now Jaken tells me that you are from another time. He says that many powerful demons live there. You will take me to the well so I can recruit some demons for my army." Said Jack as he smiled, then smirked, then burst out into an all out crazy laugh. All his enemies would soon fall at his feet.

(That one was a bit screwed up but as you can see he's having trouble with controlling the demon inside of him. But I guarantee he will get better with time.)


	10. You know Inuyasha

The Japanese landscape was beautiful and quiet. The forest at peace and content with life. The only thing out of place was a small whirlwind going threw the forest. It stopped to show that it had been Koga. He had decided that he and Hinta and Ginta would stop hear for lunch. He waited for them to catch up for half an hour. He became worried, it never took them this long. He began to retrace his steps and went half a mile before he came upon a site that made him confused. Hinta and Ginta where sitting on the ground eating a large roasted boar.

"What are you two doing? Where did you get that?" Koga asked as he approached them.

"It was just laying here." Said Ginta as he ripped off one of the boar's legs.

"It's not poison, we can tell." Said Hinta also ripping off a leg.

"You morons. What the fuck is wrong with you? It could be a trap." Koga stopped and sniffed. He turned as two people came out of the bushes.

"Hello Koga. It's wonderful to see you." It was Miroku and Songo.

"You two, what are you doing here?" Koga was suspicious. They seemed different. Plus they were dressed weird. "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to ask if you liked our meal. We had made that for someone else. He may not like that you ate it." Said Songo with some concern.

Koga decided to egg them on. He grabbed a leg from Ginta and took a giant bite. "Really, well you can tell Inuyasha that it's mine now."

"But it wasn't for him." Said Miroku. "It was…"

"It was for me." Said Jack as he landed in front of Koga.

Koga was amused. This child was just a demon brat. Inuyasha must have been collecting every charity case he could find. This kid didn't even look tough, just scruffy. "Well, who do we have here. A stray dog. Well get lost, and tell Inuyasha to suck my…"

"Wait, you know Inuyasha. Songo, tell me who he is." Said Jack as Songo whispered to him.

"You guys are pathetic. You are taking orders from this pup." Koga laughed.

"Well of course they are, I am their master." Said Jack as he turned around to address the wolf.

Koga stopped laughing as Miroku moved his shirt to show a brand on his chest. "What do you want?" asked Koga crouching into a fighting stance with Hinta and Ginta behind him.

"Just to talk, Koga was it, about how you can get Kagome all to yourself" Jack smiled with a trustworthy smile.

(And we fade to black and take intermission while we listen to crappy elevator music.)

"So let me get this straight, all I have to do is come to the future, defeat four kids, help you defeat, future Inuyasha, and you will help me take Kagome somewhere where, past Inuyasha, will never find her?" Asked Koga as he sat on the ground looking across a campfire at Jack.

"That is correct." Said Jack as he motioned for Miroku to serve him more sake. "And, hic, if it works out, hic, well I might, hic, just let you help me rule, hic, the world." Jack started to sway back and forth.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Asked Koga as Jack's eyes began to wander.

"No silly, I'm only 16. But if I want to be impressive… what were we talking about again?" Jack looked confused and then he passed out.

"Master Jack, are you alright?" Asked Jaken as he ran to assist his master.

Just as he was about to touch his arm Jaken was thrown back as Jack ran right to a bush and vomited.

Koga closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ok, now that he's gone, why are you really following him?"

"Because his body is the holder of Lord Seshomaru's soul. Lord Seshomaru will draw off of this boys new power until he can become strong enough to be solid. This boy will have all his dreams fulfilled. As soon as he is the happiest he has ever been his chi will peek and then Lord Seshomaru will return. But in exchange the boy will have his inner power unlocked… that is if he survives." Rin said. She had started out with a tone full of pride about her job. But as her statement ended her voice was full of pity for the boy.

Koga decides to help out only if his remaining clan could live wherever they pleased.

(What a sad event. And is Rin growing a conscience? You'll have to wait cause I am sooo evil)


	11. The Evil Returns

Inuyasha was, as Omi would say, up in the garbage. He was currently busy staring out into space when a giant support beam landed on his head.

"What the hell." Inuyasha remembered he was supposed to be securing this beam. He nailed it down and went to the garden to think.

"Three weeks." He muttered to himself. "Three long weeks and they still haven't come back. Are they dead, or are they lost?" He sat down "This is all my fault."

"No. You did what you could." Inuyasha whirled around to see Shipo and Kimiko.

"Yeah, Shipos right. They probably don't blame you for whatever is going on. I know I don't." Kimiko said as she sat down by Inuyasha with Shipo. Shipo was currently bright red and in a daze.

"Kimiko, there you are. We got a Shen Gong Wu." Dojo yelled from the sky. "Inuyash and Shipo, you stay here with Kilala and protect the temple." Kimiko said as she jumped onto Dojo and they were gone.

Inuyasha turned to Shipo and said, "You like her don't you?"

Shipo blushed and nodded "Yes. I really like her a lot. What do you think I should do?"

"Just tell her. Do what I did."

"You want me to act like a jerk and finally admit my love when I think she is going to die and when she doesn't try my best to avoid… OUCH." Shipo rubbed his head where Inuyasha had punched him.

"Well… you two really are entertaining."

They both whirled around to see Jack sitting on the garden wall behind them.

"What do you want bro?" Inuyasha asked while he and Shipo prepared for a fight.

"You wish I was your brother. You got the wrong person dude. The name is Jack Spicer, Demon King. I came here to offer you a deal. You join me and my evil army, or you get your butts handed to you. You have 60 seconds, GO." Jack began to hum the Price is Right theme music.

"You must be crazy. We would never join you." Said Shipo as his hands became incased in fire.

"Darn, and I was so hoping that at least the fox boy would join me. Oh well, it was worth a try."

Jack raised his hand and snapped his clawed fingers. Just as he did the vault building exploded. And on the other side of the temple Master Fung could be herd yelling for help.

"I'll get the building, you get the Monk Master." Said Inuyasha as he ran toward the vault.

(With Inuyasha)

As he approached the vault Kilala emerged from the smoke. "What are you doing." Inuyasha yelled as Kilala growled at him.

"She is doing what I tell her." Said Songo as she also emerged with a full sack.

"Songo, your alive. I was so worried that I had sent you to die. You have no idea… what are you doing?" Inuyasha jumped back as Songo threw bombs at him. He just barley dodged it.

"I am doing what I was told. Steal these objects and let no one stand in my way." Songo jumped onto Kilala and flew away.

"Songo, Songo… Songo. What have I done? What happened to her?" he heard Shipo yell and ran to help him.

(With Shipo)

Shipo ran to the meditation hall to find a strangely dressed figure that was looming over an unconshiouse Master Fung. "Stop, get away from him or your butt will be well done." Shipo said as his hands re-ignited and he charged. The man turned around and "Miroku!?" Shipo stooped and took a defensive stance. "What are you doing? Did you do this?" Shipo was scared. He didn't want to fight his friend.

Miroku smiled innocently and said "Shipo, it's so good to see you. I was wondering if you would tell me if you plan to fight me."

"Yes, but only if you did that." Shipo pointed to Master Fung.

"Yes, I did, now lets begin." Miroku lunged and the fight began. Shipo's hands being blocked and Miroku's fists making contact. Finally Shipo lit Miroku's shirt on fire and Miroku took it off. Shipo gasped. On Miroku's chest was a branded with the letters JSDK. In that moment of shock Miroku kicked Shipo into the wall. Shipo howled as Miroku took Master Fung and ran off. "No, Miroku, come back." Tears of anger and sadness ran down Shipos face as he got to his hands and knees. He was so overcome. His fist clenched and he slammed it five inches into the ground as tears continued to flow from his eyes. JSDK could only mean one thing. Jack Spicer Demon King. That boy would pay.

"Shipo, what happened? Why are you crying, are you hurt?" Inuyasha ran up to him and kneeled down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"He's gonna pay. Some how, no matter what, he's gonna pay and pay big." Shipo punched the ground ten more times until his hand was bleeding and the floor was one big mess. "He did something to them didn't he? He changed them into slaves." Shipo was shaking all over.

Inuyasha was scared. Shipo could go berserk and go on a rampage. He had to do something, he just wished that he didn't have to do this to his friend. "Sorry Shipo." Inuyasha said as he knocked him out cold. "I hope those kids are all right."


	12. A Wolf, A Dragon, And A Shuriken

"The Seeking Shuriken is a really bad Wu. All you need is a person's name. You say the name of the Wu and the persons name and it wont stop until the user calls it back or it gets the person called. IF you're lucky it will stick you in a place that wont cause to bad of an injury." Said Dojo as they flew over a shrine in the deep forests of South America.

"That sound really bad." Said Omi.

"Well duh. It could kill someone." Said Clay.

"We cant loose this one." Said Raimundo.

"No matter what it takes." Said Kimiko as they landed.

A gold shuriken with a ruby in the middle glinted inside a small stone shrine covered in ivy. Just as Omi reached for it a small rock hit his head. Omi turned around to see two strangely dressed men laughing at him.

"Hey, you could hurt someone like that you morons." Said Raimundo brandishing his fist at the two.

"Sorry, we just had to do it. His head just makes the biggest target." Said the one with a white Mohawk of hair as he pointed to Omi's head.

"Yeah, that and the fact that we just love to fight." Said the other with an evil smile.

"Well, you just picked the wrong people to scrap with." Said Clay as they got into the Dragon-X-Kuma formation.

(I gave Hinta and Ginta some cool fighting moves. I mean we never see them fight in Inuyasha.)

"Get ready for a butt kicking of the highest order, Tornado Strike Water." Omi yelled as he charged while ridding a wave that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, elemental brats. This should be fun." Said Ginta as he and Hinta stood up soaking wet. "Lets go, Wolf Howl." Ginta took a deep breath and released ah ear splitting howl toward the kids.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind." Raimundo yelled as he countered the howl. "You guys are out of your league."

"Yeah right brat." Said Hinta as he took a fighting stance. "You're messing with wolves and we always travel in packs." Hinta suddenly turned into four separate people and tackled all of the monks.

"That dude just bit me!" Yelled Raimundo.

"What are they?" Omi yelled.

"We're demons of course." They said as one. They both looked exhausted.

"You look tired, out of juice already?" Asked Kimiko sarcastically.

"Wudi Crater Earth!" Clay yelled and the wolves were suddenly trapped in a stone cage that had pooped out of the ground. "Enjoy the pound boys."

"You guys," Raimundo said cautiously as he stepped back "why are they smiling at us?"

"Because you will never get away with this. Our leader Koga will kick you asses." Said Ginta with a voice dripping with arrogance.

"Koga, what is a Koga?" Asked Omi.

"Me."

They all turned around to see a man dressed like the firs two but taller. He had an evil look on his face and a fiery look in his eyes. But most of all, he held the Seeking Shuriken in his hand.

"Koga was watching the fight and all of your moves. You can't win." Said Hinta laughing as he sat back to watch.

"Prepare yourself for a most shameful defeat, Wudi Orian Formation." Yelled Omi

They all charged at the lone wolf that just jumped over them and garbed Kimiko from the top of the formation. He spun around in his tornado and threw her against a tree, knocking her out.

"You snake, how dare you attack a lady. Fist of Tebogong, Earth." Clay charged at Koga who jumped over him, garbed his legs, and swung him into the earth cage breaking it and freeing his friends. Hinta held him down as Ginta went and tied up Kimiko.

"Two down, two to go." Said Koga as he charged at Omi. "Thunder Punch (Is that right)" Omi's stomach made contact with the fist and he soon joined Clay and Kimiko tied to a tree.

"One left. Come on, thrill me wind boy." Koga laughed at Raimundo.

"Hey, fang boy, chem. On this. Wudi Star, Wind." Raimundo lunged forward and punched Koga in the jaw. This caused Koga to slide back. He charged at Raimundo and they fought to a cliff edge with a drop that led down to a stream 200 feet below. Raimundo was caught off guard and pushed back to the very edge of the cliff. Koga grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up and over the cliff.

"So, I get to kill the leader, great. Say hi to the people from the temple for me, Jack's probably finished them off by now." Then he let go of Raimundo's beaten form and watched it disappear into the darkness. He turned to his three knocked out captives and said "Grab one each and let's go." They ran off, leaving one dragon behind at the bottom of a gorge.

(To all of the Raimundo fans, chill out. I would never kill a good guy.)

Review please.


	13. The new hidout

Chase sat at his table reading EVIL magazine and sipping his soup. He was in his peaceful place. That is, until a large boom caused his door to explode. /instead of Jack, Wuya, or Hanable, he was surprised to see people he had never seen in his entire life. This included 3 wolf demons, and 2 strongly dressed adults. A wolf demon with a pony tail ran right up to his face and smirked.

"Are you Chase Young?" He asked.

"What is I am?" Chase asked as he stood up to face the wolf.

"If you were I'd have just might have to do this." Koga punched at Chase only to find his wrist being twisted back at a painful angle.

"Is that it?" Chase asked as he threw the wolf into a wall. His cats charged only to come face to face with just as many wolf staring them in the eye.

"I had wanted to do this peacefully," Said the strongly dressed male, "We just wish for you to find a new home."

"If you don't, we will have to make you into a slave." Said the strangely dressed female.

"Why this sudden interest in my home?" Chase asked.

"Our master wishes to have it." Said the wolf.

"He says that this is the only place that is acceptable." Said a white haired wolf.

"And who is your master?"

"The Demon King." They all yelled at once.

"Well, I don't plan to move so buzz off." Chase turned around and came face to face with a strange boy. He had long red hair and pointed ears. He wore what the two humans wore. Then he noticed it, the black lines under his eyes. "Jack, you're the Demon King?" Chase said laughing.

"I have proven myself better then you. I defeated my fears and weaknesses. I won over the monks." He punched Chase back a few feet. "And I'm better then you."

(With Raimundo)

Raimundo moaned as he became aware of the pain in his ankle. He also became aware of being covered by a blanket and his head had a palm pressed against it and a cool feeling was coming from it. Then he herd voices.

"Is he ok? Is he goanna live?" Said a young male voice.

This question was answered by a soft and comforting male voice. "I'm almost done with the gash in his head, he should be fine. The last thing I have to heal is his ankle and I'll be done. The only thing that I don't understand is those strange objects he had on him."

"The Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo thought.

"Personally I hope he stays out so I can have this cool blue sword." Said a gruff voice.

"The Blade of the Nebula!"

"Maybe this staff can go to you man, it has a monkey on it." The man with the gruff voice chuckled.

"You filthy half-breed kappa."

"Stupid monkey."

"You can't swim."

"You're a pig."

BANG

At this sound Raimundo sat straight up, eyes wide, to see a gun smoking in the hands of a man in what looked like a dress. Two people were clutching each other and shaking. One was wearing a crown and he looked about Raimundo's own age. The other man had magenta hair and puffy brown pants.

"Well, aren't you full of energy?" Raimundo looked over to see a man all in green with a white dragon on his shoulder. He wore a monocle and a warm smile on his face.

Raimundo quickly evaluated the situation. One gun held by an angry looking man, a kid with a stick, a man with a strange double ended weapon, and a man with no weapon and a dragon. All of the Wu he had had was in a pile in the middle of them all. He had only one choice. He leapt forward, grabbed The Crest of the Condor, and the Blade of the Nebula. He then leaped onto a rock and dropped into his stance. The pain in his ankle suddenly spiked and he kneeled with a hiss of pain. He switched to a defensive position and waited for someone to react. But they all just gave him a wide eyed stare.

The man with the dragon stood slowly and spread his arms out, "Hello, my name is Haki. We need to know some things about you."

Raimundo wanted his answered first and had an idea of how to get them. He took a deep breath and spouted gibberish in the hopes that they would try to explain things to him. Their eyes went wide with surprise.

The child asked, "Have you guys ever herd someone talk like that?"

All three replied with a shocked, "No."

Well that idea was a bust. No other choice, he tired to look mean and intimidating as he said, "My name is Raimundo, I am a powerful worrier leader. If you don't answer my questions, I will have to hurt you."

The magenta man looked at him and asked, "How old are you kid?"

"15"

Silence followed for about 5 seconds only to be broken by the man who had asked the question and the man in the dress laughing out loud. "Looks like we have another child resistance on our hands. This is just too good." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Don't laugh at him, he has every right to talk like that. He did wake up to find people hi didn't know shooting guns. Lest just answer his questions ok." Raimundo looked with great respect and the man called Hakai. He trusted this man for some reason that he could not explain. "So, ask away Raimundo."

"First off, what are their names?"

"The man who has the gun is the Great Priest Sonzo. The young man over there with the brown hair is Goku. And that man is Gojyo. Oh, and this dragons name is Hakuriu." Hakai said as he pointed to everybody.

"Ok, next, where am I?"

They all stared. Hakai answered with a little concern. "You are, of course, in Shangri-La. Why do you ask?"

"It's hard to explain. I used this object I had." Raimundo remembered the ying-yang yo-yo. He had used it at the last minute. But as he had thrown it out it had cracked on a rock. It must have sent him somewhere else. "It sent me hear to escape a problem in another dimension."

"Oh, that is interesting. This object wouldn't happen to be a yo-yo would it." Raimundo nodded. Hakai sighed. "While you were out cold this girl that keeps bugging us came and we gave it to her to go away, sorry." Raimundo made a crazy giggle, hiccupped, and then fainted off his rock.


	14. Two more for Hangra'la

Inuyasha ran along the bottom of the canyon carrying a sleeping Shipo. Raimundo's sent was getting stronger. He stopped as he saw a portal that was slowly shrinking. He didn't hesitate and jumped in.

(With Raimundo)

That voice in the back of his head sounded so familiar. And those curses said in that angry tone. Raimundo woke up suddenly, "Inuyasha!!!"

"What the Hell did you do to him. If he's not ok, you will all have your heads shoved up your fucking asses by yours truly." He heard a sword come out of a sheath and sat up as he shouted…

"STOP! I'm fine, they healed me, and I just fainted."

The sword was put away and then a young fox boy appeared where a bush had been. This boy jumped forward and hugged Raimundo, crying into his chest.

"Shipo, calm down, its ok. I'm fine, please stop crying." Raimundo rubbed his back soothingly and started saying shh in a slow parentally manner.

"No, its not ok. The-the tem-temple. The m-monks. It-its all my-my fault." He was gasping he was crying so hard. "I tr-tried but I… I… I…" He then completely broke down and rolled over to curl up n a sobbing ball on the ground.

"No, you cant mean…" Raimundo looked at Inuyasha who looked sadly at the ground and nodded. Raimundo stood up and yelled in Inuyasha's face, "YOU, THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH. IF YOU AND YOUR STUPID BROTHER NEVER EXISTED THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED. I WOULD BE HOME RIGHT NOW WITH MY FRIENDS. BUT BEING THE BASTARD THAT YOU ARE RUINED EVERYTHING I HAD IN LIFE." Raimundo punched Inuyasha with a fist covered in wind. Inuyasha flew back and slammed into a tree. He whirled around to face Hakai and said in a dangerously calm voice, "Give me my things and tell me which way that girl went." Hakai gave him his bag and pointed into the forest.

Just as Gojyo was about to go after him someone yelled, "Wait." Gojyo stopped and looked behind him. Inuyasha was sitting up where he had landed under the tree. "Let him go. If you follow him now he will severely injure you."

"How could he hurt me? I already know he has strong punches by looking at you. I'll just avoid his fist. I can just spare with that kid's sword. What is so damn funny?" Gojyo yelled as Inuyasha chuckled.

"Its not his fists you moron. It's the environment he's in that gives him power." Inuyasha stated.

"I'll just get him out of the forest if that's his environment. Would you stop laughing?"

"Its not the forest. It doesn't matter where you take him. He will always be in his element."

"Then what exactly is his element?" Gojyo asked.

Inuyasha raised his head and said darkly, "Wind. That boy draws all of his power from the very air you breath. And with that sword he has he's 10 times stronger."

( With Raimundo)

Raimundo rushed threw the trees being propelled by the wind. He was crying from the amount of pain inside of his heart. All his friends were captured. All of the monks were dead. The temple was destroyed. Al hope was lost for his world. But he would become stronger and go back one day to save everyone. But he had to find that girl first. They had called her Lorain.

"Lorain, you have something that I want." Raimundo jumped out of the trees into a clearing. He yelled to the sky. But no reply met his ears. He jumped through the trees again calling her name until he slammed into something he hadn't seen on the next branch.

It was a tall, tan young man. He had purple marks on his face and red hair. He wore a black open leather vest. But most of all, he looked extremely pissed off.

Raimundo jumped back to another branch and said, "Sorry, didn't see you." Then he notices the pointed demon ears. "You're a demon!" He unleashed the Crest of the Condor and took his stance with the Blade of the Nebula. "What do you want?"

The man spoke in a gruff and calm voice with his hands in his pockets. "I only wish to know what you want with my sister Lorain."

"She's your sister?" Asked Raimundo, never letting down his guard. "That makes this easy. Your sister has a new toy. It was given to her by people who didn't own it. I want I back. If not, I will take it by force." Raimundo gritted his teeth as the man smirked. "Whets so funny? I could seriously hurt both of you."

"No, you couldn't. But that's beside the point. You'll have to ask Loren yourself." The man gave a loud whistle and a girl appeared next to him.

She painted a strange picture. She had the same marks and hair color as her brother. She wore a yellow T-shirt. This clashed with her strange purple pants. One of the legs of it was perfect but the other was ripped so it was only half as long.

"You called brother?" She asked with a big smile that said I have something to hide.

"Do you know this boy?" He pointed at Raimundo.

She examined Raimundo and said, "Yep, the Sonzo party found him and healed him. They gave me his yo-yo to go away, see." She held up the yo-yo.

Raimundo snapped, "That's mine. Give it back or else."

"Can I fight him Kobe, pleeeeeeeeeease?" Lirian begged.

"Sure, just don't hurt that sword, I want it."

Raimundo followed Lirian to the ground and said, "Tell your bro that this sword wont work for someone as ugly as him. Besides, its all in the wrists." He put the sword in his sash and swept his hands at her. A large gust of wind came straight at her knocking her into a tree. At least it would have, if she hadn't jumped off the trunk and come shooting right back at him.

"Little Lirian Punch." She punched a shocked Raimundo in the gut and he landed five feet away and rolled a little farther.

"That was short. Oh well, good job Lirian. Now I'll just…" Kogaigie stopped mid sentence as the boy jumped up with only a black eye. "Well, this is interesting." He muttered to himself.

"That all you got girl. I was hust getting my second wid." Raimundo chuckled. "Wudi Star Wind, Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula." A large, full scale, tornado formed in front of him. It headed straight for Lirian. Kogaigie panicked, Lirian was not strong enough yet to handle wind attacks of this magnitude. He was about to jump into action when Dokugakugi jumped out f nowhere and tackled Raimundo which caused the tornado to disappear. Raimundo rolled five feet and slammed into a boulder with his back. He opened his eyes to see a man in a long white coat with a really weird looking sword. He jumped up and started to kick but his kick was caught. He was thrown back into the rock, this time causing a dent to form. He landed on his hands and knees.

"You almost hurt Lady Lirian. You must pay for your actions." The man kicked Raimundo in the face. Raimundo got back on his hands and knees only to have Dokugakugi kick him in the stomach. "This is the day you die." He said as he raids his sword and dropped it fast. It struck a large white sword. "What the."

Raimundo opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha, about to strike Dokugakugi down when a voice said, "Hey, what about us Kogaigie. I thought we were your favorites."

Dokugakugi stopped all by saying, "We don't have time to deal with you. I came only to get Lirin and Koe. You are both wanted at the fortress."

As they jumped off Lirian turned to Raimundo and said, "You would have won, good for you." She threw the yo-yo at him. Raimundo smiled as he passed out.

**If you are a fan of my fanfiction please read this and do not take it lightly because I am 100 serious when I type this. This is the last chapter I will update _Unless_ I get at least 1 review. And that is how it is going to be from now on because I am starting to think that none is reading it. And if you want to review but don't have an account, please get one. That is exactly how I started on this site. In fact it took me 6 weeks after joining this site to upload a story that I worked on for 4 months. Plus if I get done with this one and I consider it a success then I will add the two other stories that I have including a sequel to this one that is currently at the halfway mark. Also, I already have two characters from other people so please no more because I won't do it. That is all I wanted to say and thank you for reading. If you made it to the end of this note you get a cookie and a hug. : -**P


	15. A Maidens Tears

Jack sat on his new thrown. He was in a very bad mood. Before him was Master Fung. "Ok, I am going to tell you one more time. You are going to teach the young demons that I bring here to be in my army."

"No, I will not. I refuse to help you in any way."

"You forced me to do this." Jack snapped his fingers and Koga came in with Omi. "If you don't do what I say I will make Omi one of my minions."

Omi laughed, "I would never join you."

"You don't have a choice. You know those two people guarding your cells? They used to be worriers for the side of good. But two weeks of discipline and a potion of obedience fixed that problem. Now they do whatever I say. But with you I can go straight to the potion. But you won't have to if your master dose what I say. You have one day."

Clay awoke covered in a cold sweat. He had had yet another nightmare.

In the dungeon each monk had a special cell of their own. Kimiko was kept in a cold room so she could not create any fire. Omi was kept in a stale cell. And Clay was in a cage in the air away from any dirt. They could not see or hear each other. But it seemed that Clay had a regular visitor, Rin. She would never talk to him. She would sit on a cliff and ten feet away and sing to him. Clay always hated it when she sang. It wasn't that she was a bad singer, she was great. It was that each time she sang, she cried. Her voice was like an angel as she sang with tears rolling down her face.

I once was told of a young man

He lived far in the mountains

He sat on a rock all day long

No one would ever talk to him

For he was not of our land

He came from far over the sea

As shown by his golden hair

I went to find him alone

I was caught by a demon man

But a boy appeared and saved me

And took me back to my home

He came to visit every day

And we became good friends

But one day he did not come

And I never herd from him again

He could tell that there was more to the song but she just couldn't sing after that because of the tears. Today, when she came in, he was shocked when she actually spoke to him.

"What is your name?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Clay Bailey, what's yours?" He asked as he gave her a warm and friendly smile.

"Rin, my name is Rin. I hope you can answer a question for me. Do you…do you ever have dreams of mountains? Of a small girl about half my size in a small shack on the edge of a village." She looked down at the ground.

Clay was now a bit scared. He had had dreams like that for 5 years now, every night. "Yes."

"And…and…do you ever…ever feel love for that girl?"

"Yes. In my dream I'm her age and I feel a great love for her." Said Clay excitedly.

"Did you ever leave that girl?" She asked as her tears began to stream down her face.

Clay stopped. He always left that girl in the end of his dream. "Yes, I left her all alone."

"Why?" Her voice was shaking and had a hint of anger in it.

"Because, people came to me, adults. They said that I was a half demon, said I was a danger to her. Told me if I didn't leave they would kill me. So I would leave with a giant pain in my heart." Clay slumped down to his knees and looked at them. "I always wake up crying."

"You need to know that those weren't dreams. They were memories. That was your past life. You are still a half demon. You just have yet to tap into that power. And that little girl, I knew her. She loved you very much. Two weeks after you left she died." Rin finished. She raised her head when she herd a sniff and saw that Clay was crying. "What's wrong. She died happy because she was in your home."

Why are you telling me all this? Why even talk to me?" Clay asked threw his tears. She turned and walked away. "Stop, tell me why." If he had seen her face he would have seen the pain in her eyes.

Rin sat in her room sobbing quietly. She remembered the boy. He had looked just like Clay. She had loved him and had been so sad when he disappeared. She had stayed in that cave he had lived in for two weeks. She had been so happy to be close to his presence. She had died with a smile on her face and his name on her lips. "Kanta." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

**And that ends another chapter. I will requier a reveiw before i update once more. please note that the next chapter is full of suprises and drama and all that good stuff so hurry up and reveiw. thankies**


	16. The Rescue Team

Raimundo stood at the edge of a cliff. He had to do this before they noticed he was gone. He looked down the cliff to the forest 200 feet below. The bushes behind him moved and he turned around to see what he had feared.

Gojyo was tied up around his legs and torso so all he could do was crawl like a worm. He stared at Raimundo evilly and then in panic. "Don't jump, you have so much to live for. It's not your fault for what happened to your friends. I'll do anything you want, just don't jump." Gojyo was panicking.

Raimundo realized that Gojyo didn't know he could fly. In fact, no one but Inuyasha and his friends knew. He got a great idea for a prank. He turned away toward the cliff so no one could see him smile. This would be so much fun.

Hakai, Goku, Sonzo, Shipo, and Inuyasha ran out of the bushes, Shipo and Sonzo tripping over Gojyo. They slammed to a halt at seeing Raimundo on the edge of the cliff.

"Raimundo, what are you doing?" Asked Hakai nervously.

"I'm jumping off of this cliff." Raimundo said in a monotone voice.

"Why do a stupid thing like that?" Asked Goku angrily.

"Because it must be done this way." Raimundo said in the same voice.

"Why, aren't you going to save your friends?" Sonzo asked.

"I do this for them, for the better." Raimundo continued.

Inuyasha chuckled and everyone looked at him but Raimundo. He realized that Inuyasha had figured out what he was doing.

"What so funny? We need his help." Said Shipo.

"I just can't wait to see him, fly, as it were." He responded happily.

"You got it." Said Raimundo. He stepped forward and out of sight over the cliff edge.

Hakai grabbed Inuyasha and yelled, "Why would you say that? You made him jump you…you…you…"

"Bonehead?" Offered a voice from above.

"Thank you, you bonehead." Hakai stopped and they all looked up to see a black boy with a white outline laughing while he floated in the air. "Who are you?" Hakai asked.

The boy suddenly changed into Raimundo and landed on the ground.

"You can fly?" Everyone but Inuyasha asked .

"Yep." Raimundo said as he smiled.

After everyone had forgiven Raimundo Goku asked, "By the way, why id that perverted Kappa tied up like that? He was supposed to be watching you."

FLASHBACK

Raimundo had been stuck in the same spot for 2 days because of his injuries. Gojyo had fallen asleep at his post. Raimundo had untied himself and tied up Gojyo instead. He also wrote loser on his forehead for added fun.

END FLASHBACK

"I just had some fun, sorry." He said as he untied Gojyo and removed the sign from his forehead. "The reason I did what I just did was because I need to leave now. My friends are counting on me. Anyone who wants to can come with me."

"What's in it for us?" Asked Sonzo.

"You get to kick butt." Raimundo said with a smile.

"We are so in." They all yelled.

Raimundo looked around at his army of sorts. He had six strong people that would help bring Jack down. They might just win. "Ying-Yang-Yo-Yo."

Kimiko was shivering in her cold room. She was freezing cold and out of hope. She had been fighting sleep for three days in fear that she would never wake up. But she didnt care anymore. She was almost asleep when she heard Raimundo's voice. She opened her eyes to see him with a group of people, Inuyasha, and, "Shipo, you died to. At least we're together in heaven."

"No, your alive, we're here to rescue you. We brought friends." He said as he picked her up with a smile.

"You mean I can finally fight?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Said Gojyo.

Kimiko saddened.

He patted her on the head and said, "We're not going to fight, we're going t win."

Kimiko smiled widely as the fire returned to her eyes. "Let's do it. But first I need a hot meal and a good nap." With that she passed out from exhaustion. Gojyo and Shipo used the golden tiger claws they had stolen to transport her to a bed they had prepared.

Omi was on his head meditating. He had heard everything Kimiko had and refused to leave. He wanted to help Clay.

Clay, meanwhile, had been meditating over his demon side. He was tapping into it. Finally, it snapped, and he screamed in pain. From his head, dog ears appeared and his human ones disappeared. A tail popped out of his pants. And finally his hands grew claws. He panted as he suddenly felt full of power and energy. His ears caught every sound and his nose every sent.

Then he noticed that Rin was approaching and decided to surprise her. He broke out of his cage and hid above the door.

"Clay, I came to…no." She ran forward and cried. "He took him, he's gone, and I never told him that I loved him, or his real name."

"It's no too late." Clay said

Rin turned around and saw Clay. "You did it. I'm so proud of you. I mean it, I love you. But…if you want to remember all the fun, I will have to tell you your real name." She said. Clay nodded. "First, you need to change your clothes. Lord Jack must not recognize you. Here I made ones that look like the ones you used to wear." She handed him a bundle.

His new clothes fit him well. He wore brown shorts with no shoes. His shirt was blue and short sleeved(think farmers from Inuyasha).

"Here, this is…was your weapon." Rin handed him a katana. It was clean and sharp.

"Thank you. Now, what is my name?" Clay asked.

"Kanta." She said

Memories flooded his mind. He felt great love for Rin flood back into his heart. He would do anything for her. Even join the side of evil. He looked at his old hat, threw it up, and sliced it in half. He turned to Rin. "Let's go."

Raimundo appeared with Gojyo in Clay's room. They looked around until Gojyo said, "Raimundo, I found something."

Raimundo stared in horror at what he saw. Clay's clothes were on the ground and in tatters. "No." Raimundo kneeled and picked up Clay's ripped hat.

Gojyo was scared. This boy was suddenly letting off a dark aura. He almost stepped back when Raimundo spoke. "He was my best friend. Jack didn't…Jack wouldn't do this. It's that thing inside him. I will save Jack, and kill that thing." Raimundo stood and held Clay's bandana in his hand. He folded it and went back into the portal. Gojyo followed behind him in silence.


	17. The begining of the end

"Clay is dead, that cannot be." Omi wailed into Kimiko's shoulder.

"Don't cry, he would not want that." Said Raimundo

"We will beat Jack's demon, for Clay." Said Kimiko monotony. "We must."

"This is the plan." Said Raimundo as they all gathered around.

"So, you found this boy did you?" Jack was eating his dinner and listening to Rin plead her case.

She nodded. "Yes, he wishes to follow you. I know this boy from long ago. He is very skilled with the earth sword." The boy nodded.

"Why dose he not speak?" Jack asked.

"He cant, he's a mute." Said Rin and the boy nodded again.

"What is his name?" Jack asked.

"Kanta." Rin responded.

"Is that not the boy you told me about?" Asked Jacken as he examined the boy.

"Yes, he came back for me. May he join?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Yes, he could be useful. You are my bodyguard along with Rin." Jack said.

Koga, Hinta, and Ginta sat outside the gate. They were on guard duty. Koga was watching Hinta and Ginta wrestling. Then he noticed someone walking toward the gate. There were seven of them. Four stingily dressed men, a cloaked figure, and, "Inuyasha, Shipo, what do you want?" Koga growled.

"We want Jack." Said Shipo

"No." Said Hinta and Ginta together.

"Are you going to just stand there barking or are you gonna fight?" Said a young man with brown hair.

"Who are you dorks?" Asked Koga.

"Gojyo."

"Hakai."

"Goku."

"Sonzo, and who are you calling dorks."

WARNING- the following is a danger to my current ratting so we can not tell you anything but that Koga, Hinta, and Ginta ran back to their time and they never came out of their cave again.

Miroku and Songo stood before them with weapons in hand. Inuyasha and Shipo froze. The Sonzo party had been told of the circumstances and volunteered to stay hear. Their offer was except and they ran off.

The next thing they ran into made all of them stop. Before them stood Rin and someone new. This new person was a half demon and looked exactly like Clay. They were holding hands like a couple.

"Clay, is that you?" Kimiko began to cry. "Clay, what are you doing?"

"His name is Kanta, and he's mute." Rin stated. Their hands separated.

"Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Shipo, I'll take care of these two and catch up with you. Go and save Jack." Inuyasha shouted. They all ran ahead.

The three monks and Shipo ran into a room and froze to a stand still. In front of them stood Jack. He had his hand inside of his own stomach.

"What the hell is he doing? He's going to kill himself." Yelled Raimundo.

"You humans are so weak." Said Jack in that cold voice again. "This boy has strengthened me. He has served me well and for that he will be rewarded. I will remove myself from him and give him the power of sound. His wound will heal so do not worry. What do you plan to do now?" Then Jack fainted and before them stood a man with white hair and that moon on his head. His pants were poofy and white and he wore a strange armor on his shoulder.

Shipo collapsed on his back shaking in fear. "No, Seshomaru is back. We can't beat him." He began to cry.


	18. Four on Two

With The Sonzo Party and Miroku and Songo

Goku stood in front of the group and stared. The two before him were not interesting, but that cat was. It was emitting a demon aura and it had two tails.

"Stay back demons. You are not welcome here." Said Songo.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come over here and join me in bed?" Said Gojyo.

Suddenly Miroku jumped forward and threw a salesman at Gojyo. Gojyo froze on the spot, he couldn't move at all. "You are not worthy to touch my woman." Miroku yelled.

Sonzo was pissed off. A monk was obeying demons. This was not right at all. It angered him even more to know that he could not just shot these people. Plus the scripture was too powerful to use on them.

Hakai was looking around at the situation. Gojyo was vulnerable to any attack, Goku was distracted, and Sonzo was angry. He had to organize them before this got too bad. "Goku, you are to take care of that girl. Sonzo, you're the only one who can help Gojyo so remove the seal. I'll take the man. Let's go people." Everyone sprang into action.

"Ok lady, let's go." Goku ran forward and punched, only to find that his target was gone. He looked up to see the cat was not so small anymore and was flying with the lady on its back. "Hey, that's cheating. You can't do that."

"Fine, no cheating. But you should still prepare to die." Songo landed on the ground and threw a smell pellets at Goku, which hit him in the face.

He fell to his knees, covering his nose, and his eyes watering. "God, that smells awful. Cough…cough." Then he was swept off the floor by a giant boomerang. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. He looked up to see Songo charging him with a katana in her hand. "Shit." He jumped to the side and punched her in the back. She fell unconscience. The cat charged and he bashed it in the head as well leaving them both on the ground as if they were sleeping.

Hakai was dodging a furry of hits from a staff. Miroku was swinging it ferociously a t Hakai. Hakai jumped back and threw a yellow orb. He was shocked when Miroku hit it back at him like a baseball. It came back and knocked Hakai to the ground draining him of all him energy. Miroku was about to strike when his staff was pulled from his grasp by a blade on a chain.

"Hey, stay away from my boyfriend."(Yes, I am a yaoi fangirl) Gojyo charged and warped Miroku up and knocked him out.

Sonzo walked up and asked, "I wonder how the others are doing."

They all ran ahead to catch-up.

ATTENTION READER: You are only 2 chapters away from the end of this story. The chapters are getting shorter because I want to get started on my next one so I wish you all a merry Christmas and give you this gift of me updating to the point that the story is over.

MERRY (INSERT HOLIDAY HERE) TO YOU.


	19. The Battle of Love

Inuyasha recognized this new boys smell. "Clay, what are you doing? You're not mute, why pretend?"

"Because he remembered who he was. He has become his past life. If he talks he will be recognized. And his name is Kanta." Rin looked very happy as she said all this.

Kanta nodded. He drew out his katana and ran forward. He jumped and struck the earth with his sword. This sent a giant wave of earth toward Inuyasha who jumped and countered it with his wind scar. They both dodged it and Rin ran forward to punch Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught her and threw her. Kanta/Clay jumped up and caught her.

5 MINUTES LATER 

Everyone was out of breath. Inuyasha was starting to see only one thing to do. But he just couldn't do it. Clay…Kanta…whoever he was now would hate him forever. But if he did it he could run ahead and help the others. He had no other choice. It had to be done.

Inuyasha put his hands into his wound and shouted, "BLADES OF BLOOD." The blades went right toward Kanta.

For Kanta everything went in slow motion. The red blades came to fast for him to dodge. He thought he was going to die. Then Rin jumped in front of him and she took them. She fell to the ground and everything sped back up. Kanta yelled as tears streamed down his face. "Rin, no, you cant." He saw Inuyasha run off but he didn't see the tears in his eyes or hear Inuyasha say…

"I'm sorry Clay."

Kanta ran over and found she was still breathing, he could still save her. But he had to hurry.

READ ON FOR THERE IS STILL MORE


	20. THE ENDEPILOG

Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko took on their Wudai forms and stances. Shipo ran over to get Jack. He was fine but he had a giant scar on his stomach that would forever be a constant reminder of what he had done.

"You children are quit skilled. I would spare you lives if you…"

Seshomaru had no chance to finish his sentence as a fist covered in ice made contact with his face. "We will never join you." Omi was suddenly caught by his neck.

"Omi." Raimundo and Kimiko shouted as one.

"You had your chance. Now die." He threw Omi into the air and smacked him into the wall with his poison whip. Omi did not rise. "Now, who's next?"

Kimiko charged forward and used the Cat's-eye Draco and Arrow Sparrow. Seshomaru bashed them away with his whip and kick Kimiko in the stomach. He followed her threw the air and hit her once more strait down into the ground from which she did not rise.

"For some reason I thought you would be a better challenge. I guess I was wrong." Seshomaru chuckled.

Raimundo was staring at the ground, tears falling to the ground beneath him. "No, this cant be happening. No one is allowed to do this. NO ONE." He rose his head and his face was that of hell's fury itself. He charged as he screamed, "YOU DON'T DESERVE LIFE. I WILL KILL YOU."

Seshomaru was dodging every blow but feeling wind currents with every swing. He got frustrated and garbed Raimundo by the neck and held him. "You are just a human child, you could never defeat me. No matter how hard you try you will never win." Seshomaru began to tighten his grip. Raimundo choked and gasped for air.

Suddenly Seshomaru drooped him and jumped away as a giant wave of light, yellow orb, a bullet, a crescent blade, and a long pole hit the spot where he had been standing just moments before. Raimundo landed in Shipo's arms and was placed next to Jack's body. The final battel was about to begin.

Just as Raimundo passed out Jack woke up. His mind was flooded with the memories of what he had done. He remembered fighting Chase the most. How he had…he vomited as he remembered what he had done to Chase. A hand touched his shoulder; it was a fox demon. He pushed him off and was shocked as a wave of sound pushed the boy back ten feet. He heard a noise and saw that demon that had made him do those horrible things. It was fighting 5 people and it was barley winning but still, it was winning. He would help clean up this mess that he had made even if it killed him. He saw the other monks on the floor and realized that his hearing was so good that he could hear their hearts beating. They were all very faint. He also heard Tin and Clay approaching. Rin was very weak. He saw a man in green healing himself and got an idea.

Hakai suddenly saw a boy jumping at him. He prepared to attack when the boy grabbed his arm in a pleading way. He was shocked when the coy said; "You need to help the wounded. There are three in this room and 2 approaching. I will take over for you." Hakai did as the boy had said.

Jack saw that the demon was weak and used his new power to yell extremely loud, "EVERYONE, MOVE. THIS DEMON IS MY MESS, LET ME CLEAN IT UP." Everyone looked at him, about to argue when they saw his determined face. They all stepped aside.

"You?! So you didn't die from your new power. Well, what do you want?" Seshomaru asked snidely.

"Your head on a plate." Jack yelled as he snapped his fingers and sent a wave of high-pitched sound right at Seshomaru, knocking him back. Suddenly, Seshomaru was being pushed down into the ground by a large dome of sound pushing down on him. Jack approached this dome slowly. He stood over the dome and said, "You caused me to do awful things. You hurt my family and friends. You think I will let you live. Time to rid the world of you…FOREVER!"

Before anyone could do anything the dome grew and disappeared followed by a large silence. Then Inuyasha ran forward and turned to everyone after checking the boy. "He's dead. It's finally over."

TWO DAYS LATER 

Clay stood next to Rin's bed in the temple. It had been repaired the day before using the Hadoku Mouse(In my fanfic they found it). Out in the courtyard the monks were meditating. The reason Clay was not with them was he was still recovering from his transformation back into a human. Rin had also been turned back. And Jacken was now the guard of the vault.

Inuyasha had found Miroku and Songo without any memory of what had happened. He and all of his friends had gone back where they had come from.

The Sonzo Party had also returned to their world.

This left one extra person at the temple besides Rin. It was Jack. He was on the near by hill at the moment mediating. He had decided to go on a soul journey one week from now. He was going to use the Golden Tiger Claws to go to a random place and time.

Life was mostly the same from that point on. The only differences where no Chase Young, the fact that Rin was their new teacher, and that they never say Jack again.

THE END 

To all of you who are fans of my work I am pleased to inform you that I will be writing a sequel to this story and should have it up by January 15th at the latest.

Until than have a happy (insert holiday here).

And a merry fanfiction to all and to all a good night.


End file.
